Enter: Naruto Uzumaki!
|image=NarutoHiding.jpg |english=Enter: Naruto Uzumaki! |kanji=参上！うずまきナルト |romaji=Sanjō! Uzumaki Naruto! |episode=1 |shippuden=No |watchonlinelink=519936 |arc=Introduction Arc |chapters=1 |japanese airdate=October 3, 2002 |english airdate=September 10, 2005 |characters=Minato Namikaze, Gamabunta, Naruto Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Mizuki, Iruka Umino, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi |jutsu=Clone Technique, Sexy Technique, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Transformation Technique, Cloak of Invisibility Technique, }} is episode 1 of the original Naruto anime. Synopsis Twelve years in the past, the village of Konoha was attacked by a monstrous beast known as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. The Nine-Tails was terribly powerful, and the shinobi who battled it were no match. A giant toad appeared, with a man standing on top of it. This man faced the Nine-Tails and formed a set of hand seals, then a blinding light appeared. This man was the Fourth Hokage, and he sacrificed his life to seal the essence of the Nine-Tails with dead consuming seal into the body of a newborn baby. In the present, a boy of twelve years old was running away from two pursuing shinobi while carrying a bucket of paint in his hand. The ninja leap from building to building as they shouted that he was in deep trouble. The boy then told them all to shut up, and claimed that none of them could have done something this outrageous because they were too weak. Back at the scene of the crime, a great mountain with four huge faces carved out of it was seen with lots of graffiti on them. Some shinobi reported to an old man, the Third Hokage and leader of the village, that Naruto Uzumaki had put graffiti all over the great Hokage monuments (the faces were those of the Hokage). Meanwhile, Naruto seemed to have lost his pursuers thanks to some quick camouflage. After the shinobi leap pass his hiding place, he lowered the camouflage cover and chuckled to himself. However, he was caught by his instructor, Iruka Umino, who lectured him for skipping class at the ninja academy. Back at the ninja academy, Naruto was tied up and forced to listen to a loud scolding from Iruka about how he had failed the graduation exam twice. Seeing that Naruto was not sorry at all, he turned to the class and informed them they were going to review their Transformation Technique again. The class groaned. A few moments later, the class lined up and began demonstrating the jutsu. First up was Sakura Haruno, a girl with long pink hair who flawlessly transformed into her teacher. Her inner self gave a little cheer and she turned to another student, Sasuke Uchiha, to ask if he had seen her performance. She seemed to have a thing for Sasuke, but he didn't seem to notice her. He also performed the jutsu perfectly, and then it was Naruto's turn. As Naruto stepped up, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara said they always had to pay for his mistakes. Naruto said that he didn't care, and he stepped out of the line. With a smile, he transformed into a beautiful naked woman who was partially concealed by small clouds. The girl winked, and the act gave Iruka a nosebleed. He transformed back and laughed, calling the move his Sexy Technique, but Iruka was not amused, and gave Naruto a big scolding. The scene changed to Naruto cleaning up the mess he had made on the Hokage monuments with a rag. Iruka explained that he couldn't go home until he had cleaned all of it. Naruto retorted that he didn't care as he had no one to go home to, and Iruka asked if he wanted to go out for ramen (a Japanese noodle dish) after he finished. This prospect excited Naruto, and he rushed back to work. The scene was now at a ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen, where Naruto was eating his ramen voraciously while Iruka asked him why he had put graffiti all over the monument. He said that the Hokage were very important, and Naruto reassured Iruka that he knew how great they are. He finished polishing off his ramen bowl, and explained that Hokage were the number one ninjas in the village. He then recalled an image of the monument of the Fourth Hokage, and how he had saved the village from the Nine Tails. Iruka asked why he had done it if he knew this and Naruto replied that he would be better than all of them. He would be the greatest of them all, and would earn the respect of all those around him. Iruka sat there dumbfounded after this. Naruto then asked Iruka for a favor. Iruka assumed he wanted seconds, but instead Naruto asked if he could borrow Iruka's Leaf headband (all ninjas wear one as a symbol of the village they are from). Iruka said to Naruto that he must graduate before he would be allowed to wear one, as it is a symbol that he had come of age and proven his strength. Naruto exclaimed that that was stingy of him, and Iruka asked him if that was why he had removed his goggles. Frustrated, Naruto demanded another bowl of ramen. The next day, at the ninja academy, Naruto prepared to take the graduation exam again. Iruka explained that those that were called would proceed to the next room and would be tested there. The test would be to do the Clone Jutsu. Naruto panicked, as he commented that the jutsu was the one he was worst at, but, upon entering the room, he seemed confident that he could do it. Naruto got ready, and performed the jutsu, but only managed to create one clone, and one that appeared almost dead. Iruka stared at it for a moment in shock before he shouted that Naruto had failed. Another examiner, named Mizuki, began to explain that Naruto had excellent athletic ability and stamina, and that he technically had made a clone, but Iruka argued that everyone else had made at least three, and that Naruto's was useless. He therefore couldn't let him pass. Outside of the school, Naruto sat on a swing watching as the proud parents congratulated their children for successfully graduating from the ninja academy. Two women began to talk about him and how they were glad he hadn't passed because of something he was, but they didn't say what it was yet except to mention that it was forbidden to. The instructor, Mizuki, approached Naruto, and, meanwhile, Iruka stood together as the Hokage said he needed to speak with Iruka. Moments later the swing was shown empty as Iruka answered yes. It was now sunset, and Naruto and Mizuki were sitting on a roof having a conversation. Mizuki explained how Iruka wasn't picking on him, but Naruto replied that he didn't understand why he was the only one not to pass. Mizuki explained how Iruka had probably wanted him to become genuinely strong, since they are both orphans. Naruto still persisted that he really wanted to pass. Mizuki chuckled and told him that there was no choice now, and that he was going to tell Naruto a special secret. Naruto wondered what he was talking about. At Iruka's house, Iruka laid in bed thinking of what the Hokage had said about Naruto, and how, like him, Naruto had grown up not knowing his parents. Iruka then had a flashback of the Nine-Tails attacking, and him as a child being carried away by a shinobi even while he shouted that his parents were still fighting. Mizuki then shouted for Iruka to wake up, and Iruka came running outside to hear Mizuki state that they must go to the Hokage's place because Naruto had stolen the Scroll of Seals. Iruka looked shocked, and he said that he would be right there. Deep in a forest at night, Naruto read from the stolen scroll about learning new techniques, and the first one was the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. Naruto groaned in frustration at having to work on a clone jutsu again, with it being his worst technique. Back in the village, the Leaf Village ninja gathered to begin their search for Naruto. They said that the scroll had been forbidden by the previous Hokage, and that it must not be allowed to leave the village because of how dangerous it would be in the wrong hands. The Hokage agreed, and ordered them to bring back Naruto as the ninja scattered in various directions. Iruka wondered where Naruto had gone, and Mizuki headed off, planning to kill Naruto and take the scroll for himself. Back at the forest, Iruka finally found Naruto, who was exhausted and bruised from his training. He greeted Iruka with a grin, and said that he had only had time to master one jutsu. Iruka noticed Naruto's bruises, and commented on how hard he must have been working. Elated, Naruto said that, if he showed his new jutsu, Iruka could let him graduate. Iruka asked him who had told him that, to which Naruto replied that it had all been explained to him by Mizuki. At this, Iruka was even more shocked and confused. Suddenly, he shoved Naruto out of the way as a barrage of kunai came flying at Iruka from behind them. He was hit and pinned down by the kunai, and saw Mizuki standing in a nearby tree. Mizuki stated that it was impressive that Iruka had found the hidden area, and Iruka realized what was going on. Mizuki asked Naruto to hand over the scroll to him, but Naruto was confused and asked what was going on. Iruka pulled out the kunai that had hit his leg, and explained to Naruto that he must never hand over the scroll, as it had forbidden techniques sealed in it, and that Mizuki had used Naruto in order to get his hands on it. Naruto turned to Mizuki and realized what was going on. Mizuki countered by saying that Iruka wanted the scroll for himself, but Iruka told Naruto not to listen to him. Mizuki said that he would tell Naruto the truth, but Iruka urged him not to. Regardless of this, Mizuki began to explain that, twelve years ago, in the village a rule was created, a rule no-one was allowed to tell Naruto about. Naruto started to become intrigued, but Iruka still didn't want Mizuki to tell him. However, Mizuki continued telling Naruto that he was the Nine-Tails, and that was why everyone hated him. Even Iruka hated him, since his parents had been killed by the Nine-Tails. Iruka yelled at him to stop, but Naruto was in a state of shock now as he continued to explain that Naruto had been lied to by everyone, and asked him if he had found it odd the way people treated him. Tears fell from Naruto's eyes, and he was filled with anger as Mizuki said that no-one would ever acknowledge him because of what he was. Iruka remembered something he had been told by the Hokage, who had said that Naruto had never known a parent's love, and that he was hated by all the villagers because of that incident, and that all he could do to get attention was to create mischief. Now, as he tried to seek acknowledgment of his existence in any possible way, he acted tough when he was really suffering. The flashback ended, and Mizuki threw a large shuriken at Naruto. Naruto tried to scramble away, but Iruka yelled for him to get down and blocked the shot with his own back. Iruka coughed up blood, and a frightened Naruto asked why he had done it. Iruka remembered his past, and said that they were the same. Iruka's eyes filled with tears as he said that he understood how Naruto felt. He was lonely, and it hurt inside, and he could have been there for him more. Iruka then apologized to Naruto, and said that no-one should have to suffer that much. Mizuki started to laugh, and stated that Iruka had always hated Naruto for killing his parents, and that Iruka was still trying to get the scroll back. Naruto couldn't make sense of it all, and he ran off into the forest. Iruka called out after him, but Mizuki said that Naruto would use the scroll to take revenge on the people. Meanwhile, Naruto ran through the trees whilst still trying to understand everything. Mizuki said that Naruto's eyes were like the Nine-Tails'. Iruka shouted that Naruto wasn't like that, and he pulled the shuriken out from his back and threw it back at Mizuki, who calmly stepped out of the way. Mizuki said that, if he killed Naruto, he would get the scroll, and then he could finish off Iruka later. He left in Naruto's direction, and Iruka followed after a moment, saying he wouldn't let him. In the village, the Hokage watched everything through a crystal ball. He commented that Mizuki had hurt and confused Naruto with his words. As he watched Naruto run through the forest, he said that Naruto was now afraid like never before, and that the sealed power might be released. On top of that, he was in possession of the Scroll of Seals, and, even though the odds of him breaking the seal and letting the Nine-Tails loose were one in a million, it was possible. He said that, if it did happen ... but he didn't finish the sentence. Back in the woods, Naruto continued his escape. Iruka appeared behind Naruto and assured him that Mizuki was lying, and to pass him the scroll. Naruto leapt forward and delivered a hard blow to Iruka, who fell to the ground. Naruto landed nearby and Iruka transformed back into Mizuki, as he asked how Naruto had known he was not Iruka. Naruto grinned then transformed back into Iruka, saying that he was the real Iruka. Mizuki called Iruka a fool, and asked Iruka why he was protecting Naruto. Iruka said that he would never get his hands on the scroll. Mizuki smiled and said that Naruto was just like him now. Iruka did not understand, and Mizuki explained that Naruto wanted the scroll for his own power, as that was how beasts are. Iruka agreed that he was right, and Naruto gasped in his hiding place behind a tree. Iruka said that that was how beasts are, but that Naruto was not like that. Naruto was one of a kind, as he worked hard and put his whole heart into it. Iruka went on to say that Naruto often made mistakes, and people got on his case for it, but it just made him stronger. He was Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves (Konohagakure). That was what separated him from being a beast. Naruto listened behind the tree, and tears rushed from his eyes. Mizuki asked him if he really believed that. Then he pulled his remaining shuriken off his back, and said that, although he had said he was going to save Iruka for later, he had decided to kill him now. Mizuki charged at Iruka with the large shuriken spinning wildly in his hand whilst cursing him, but, suddenly, Naruto appeared, and smashed Mizuki in the face with his knee. Mizuki went flying, and Iruka was surprised by his sudden appearance, as Naruto stood there defiantly, saying that, if Mizuki ever laid a hand on his sensei again, he would kill him. Mizuki said that he could destroy Naruto with a single move, and Naruto told him to take his best shot. Naruto formed a seal and used his new technique, the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Suddenly, all the space around them was filled with hundreds of clones. Iruka's eyes widened as he realized that they were solid clones instead of illusions, and he grinned, saying that Naruto had mastered an extremely advanced technique. Mizuki's eyes also widened with shock, and Naruto attacked. When Mizuki was lying bloody and broken on the ground, Naruto went over to Iruka, saying that he might have overdone it, and had got carried away. He asked Iruka if he was alright, and Iruka replied that he was fine, while thinking to himself that Naruto's dream of surpassing the Hokage might not be impossible. He told Naruto to come closer because he wanted to give him something. Meanwhile, the shinobi gathered, saying that none of them could find Naruto. The Hokage emerged to calm them down, and said that there was no longer any threat, and that Naruto would return soon. As sun rays broke the darkness of the forest, Iruka told Naruto to open his eyes. Naruto complied, and blinked for a few moments as a beaming Iruka told him that he had graduated. The sun rose, and the two were bathed in its light. Naruto noticed the forehead protector around his head, and leap at Iruka to hug him. Iruka said that they were going for ramen to celebrate. Iruka said to himself that this was only the beginning, and that the road would get much tougher from now on. The episode then ended with Iruka thinking to himself, "Naruto, this is only the beginning. The road gets tougher now that you're a ninja. But if I told you that, I guess it would ruin the moment. So I'll tell you later, over ramen." Trivia * For the Japanese DVD release of this episode, a shinobi from the opening scene was redrawn without blood on his face. This edit is present in all subsequent dubbing of the episode.